


Shire Tales [English]

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Bagginshield, Multi, Pointless fluff, Shire AU, dork dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Friend is so nice to translate my fanfiction  <3 So please enjoy my Shire Tales :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shire Tales [English]

With a throaty grunt, Thorin sleepily opened his eyes. Immediately, he was blended by the orange morning sun. He blinked a few times until his eyes more or less got used to the light. What time was it? It couldn't have been that late, after all, it was summer and the sun wasn't too high up in the sky yet. But still high enough to rob Thorin of his well deserved sleep. Thorin was wondering, was the pale light really what caused him to wake up? He could remember a punch or a kick somewhere in the middle of his body...

Slowly, Thorin sat up and stretched, doing so, he tried not to make too much noise. For nothing in the wolrd would he want to wake up his beloved Hobbit. Unfortunately his intentions were brought to a halt by a sudden kick to his leg. An unnaturally high sound left his throut, followed by a muffled snicker under the blanket next to him.  
With a raised brow, Thorin took the blanket off and, to his surprise, he did not only reveal the honeyblonde curls of his husband, but also the dark brown locks of his foster-son Frodo. The young Hobbit was pressing his head onto one half of Thorins pillow. His legs were kicking about quite restlessly and every now and then, a quiet, almost frightened whimper would leave his mouth.

„He snuck into our bed last night. He had a nightmare.“ Bilbo explained with a calm voice, gently stroking the boys head. „You shouldn't have told him the story with Smaug.“  
„But he was begging me to.“ Thorin defended himself, then he carefully pulled the blanket over Frodos shoulders, who was now breathing calmly. At least the boy seemed to have more placid dreams now.  
„Still. You didn't have to tell it in such great detail. After all, he's still little...“  
Thorin crossed his arms and sighed. „He was begging me to...“  
And again, Bilbo snickered softly. „I know I know, you just can't deny him any wish.“  
The Hobbit propped himself up on his right ellbow and pressed Thorin back a little with his left hand.  
„Now sleep. He probably won't kick around anymore.“  
Thorin smiled gently and gave Bilbo's and Frodo's foreheads a small kiss each before he lay back onto his pillow once more.


End file.
